


Tears in Rain

by MattsyKun



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Concentrated Dosage of Feels, Crying During/After Sex, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattsyKun/pseuds/MattsyKun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the best things in the world is realizing that someone really, truly loves you.</p>
<p>Pure Fluff. Please do not sue me for getting diabetes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears in Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty title is shitty.
> 
> Also, I can relate this very well. >u

A gentle breeze ghosted in through the open window, bringing with it the scent of rain and flowers from the bushes planted outside the window. It was just chilly enough outside to bring a delightful chill to the two bodies pressed together on the bed.

Hanzo buried his face into Jesse’s shoulder as he came, letting out a muffled groan. His entire body shuddered, relishing in the sensation of the other man inside of him. He could feel Jesse’s heart pound as he thrust, his movements becoming jerky and tense.

“Fuck, Hanzo…” Jesse growled, peppering the archer’s neck and shoulders with light nips and kisses. Hanzo bit his lip, nuzzling into Jesse as he gripped him tightly, thrusting a few more times before spilling his seed into him.

For a moment, the only sounds were the call of the cicadas outside and their breathing. Hanzo melted into Jesse’s warmth, embracing his scent of smoke and whiskey. Though it took him a while to admit it, he loved the smell. He loved the feel of Jesse’s lips against his own, his silly quips and mannerisms…everything.

Hanzo felt tears well up in his eyes, but he made no move to wipe them away. Sometimes, it seemed as if the gods had sent Hanzo an angel in the form of a cowboy. One that loved him with every fiber of his being. One that had been willing to stay by him through it all.

He bit back a soft sob, but it wasn’t enough to stop Jesse from looking at him.

“Whoa, partner, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Jesse said, worried eyes examining him to make sure that he hadn’t hurt him. Hanzo let out a shaky laugh, pulling Jesse back down into a hug, burying his face into his shoulder again.

“I…do not know how to explain,” Hanzo muttered, “I am truly fortunate to have the love of someone such as yourself. I…I am happy beyond words.”

Jesse blushed, feeling the tell-tale signs of tears springing to his eyes.

“I love ya, Hanzo, I really do.”

Hanzo let out another chuckle, sniffling as Jesse pulled out of him, pulling the archer close to his chest.

The gentle sounds of rain filled the house as Hanzo cuddled up next to Jesse, feeling more relaxed and safe than he had in a long time. 

Everything was going to be alright.


End file.
